


Tales of the 212th

by CalebTB12



Series: Clone Divisions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, Boz Pity, Brotherly Love, Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon/Legends, Cato Nemodia, Clone Wars, Clones, Cody cares about his men, Commandos, Death, Destruction, Explosions, Felucia, Galactic Army of the Republic (GAR), Gen, Kooriva, Mando’a, Maramere - Freeform, Military, Rendii, Sarrish, Violence, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebTB12/pseuds/CalebTB12
Summary: Honestly, when I watched CW, I always noticed how underused the 212th Attack Battalion was. Granted, it’s not like the show was about Obi-wan, or, by extension, his men, but it would have been nice to see more action from them. So this is a collection of stories about some of the many battles that took place and stories about the individual troopers.





	Tales of the 212th

Felucia. The jungle world. The jungle world that the Confederacy of Independent Systems just would not leave alone. This was the second major battle on the planet in less than a month. The 104th and 501st were tasked with the destruction of a Separatist fortress. And the 212th? Hold off the entire invasion force. As Commander Cody fired a volley of shots at a wave of Super Battle Droids, he took notice of a large metal structure behind them.

“Sir!” Cody shouted at General Obi-wan Kenobi, “I thought the fortress was two kliks west.”

The look on Obi-wan’s bearded face was grim as he spoke. “It is. This is one that we apparently hadn’t counted for. Cody. I need you to take a small squad and destroy it.”

“Sir, yes sir! Gregor! Waxer! Boil! Wooley! With me, now!” Cody ordered over the sounds of battle. As the assembled force of clones began heading for the fortress, they were forced back to cover when the heavily armored AATs deployed into the battle. Cody gazed over at a group shinies, huddled behind a rock and pinned down. Lanc, Drama, and Snap hadn’t been part of the 212th for more than a day yet. Cody moved to shout a warning at the terrified clones, but the sound of his voice was drowned out by the explosion that engulfed them and their screams. Cody tried his best not to focus on their deaths, but it was impossible. Another tank blast rocked Cody and the others to the core, but they were used to it.

“Boil, Waxer! Take out that tank!” Gregor ordered. Both clones scrambled for an E-WEB turret nearby, wildly dancing around the blasts of crimson and blue laser in the firefight.

“Always with the fun jobs, right Waxer?” Boil asked, perturbed as always. Waxer gave a humorless chuckle as he loaded the turret. When he squeezed the triggers on the handles, no laser discharged. He frantically pried off the energy pack’s cover panel, searching for a snapped wire.

“Anytime today, Waxer!”

Waxer glanced at his brother, who was valiantly firing his DC-15A at the squad of advancing B-1 standard unit Battle Droids. Gregor, Wooley, and Cody were doing there best to cover the not-so-dynamic duo, but to almost no avail. Gregor, having gotten tired of this, grabbed a case of thermal detonators and threw it at the base of a large, colorful tree. One shot from his DC-17M, and the tree fell in front of the advancing forces.

“Waxer! What the hell is taking you so kriffing long?! Destroy. That. Tank!” Gregor yelled as loud as he possibly could. Waxer was still fumbling with the wire when the tank fired another shot, to the right of Boil. Boil rocketed off of the ground, landing back on the muddy terrain on the other side of the fallen tree. Rage ignited in Waxer’s heart as he finally reconnected the pesky wire to it’s rightful place. He let out a deranged battle cry as he lit up the night with a rapid-fire barrage of ice-blue laser aimed in the direction of an AAT.

Cody didn’t bother waiting for anyone’s consent before barking out another command.

“Everybody move! Go! Go! Go!”

Gregor noticed Waxer staring at Boil’s unmoving body, his hand reached out. It pained him to say what came next.

“Waxer, come on! If Boil’s still alive, Blazer’ll see to him,” the commando stated, referring to the 212th’s medic. Waxer reluctantly pulled his arm back to his side and raced over to Cody and Wooley at Gregor’s side. All four brothers pressed up against the durasteel wall that surrounded the main landing ship. Cody wordlessly raised his rifle and launched a cable out of the small latch that sat snugly beneath the barrel. The others did the same. As soon as they were up, they all gazed down on the chaotic battlefield below.

Obi-wan defiantly shouted commands at the remaining clones, only for all of then to be gunned down a mere instant later. The beam of sapphire light that extended from Obi-wan’s lightsaber disappeared as he dropped it on the ground and raised his hands.

They needed to act, now. There was no one left to back them up; everyone was gone. They fired their cables once more, this time at the H-shaped wings of the Separatist Landing Craft. They hung suspended from the bottom of a wing for a moment, before rappelling down to the ground.

“Gregor, attach a few detonators to the fuel supply on this hunk of junk. Wooley, Waxer, and I will cover you. Remember, General Kenobi’s life is at stake here. Along with countless others that belong to the native inhabitants of Felucia. We’re taking this station down, for our brothers!” Cody raised his fist in the air, which was met by the extended arms of his squad. Gregor grabbed the backpack and sprinted into the landing ship. All was quiet as Cody, Wooley, and Waxer had their blasters raised at the entrance of the wall. All, except for the eerie marching of the Droid Army. People may have thought that those droids were harmless, but they couldn’t be further from the truth. When there were only four of you, and a few hundred of them, nothing was more terrifying than the sound that Cody and his men heard now.

Gregor dashed back out, firing a couple of shots back into it. Three BX series commando droids popped out behind him, only to be met by a few blasts to the faceplate. They all made back for the wall, trying to contact General Kenobi as they did so.

“General, if you can hear this, objective is complete. Repeat, objective is complete!”

Cody was careful not to hand out any specifics of the objective, seeing as General Kenobi was likely surrounded by droids at the moment. The droids had to believe that their station was secure, but at the same time, Obi-Wan had to be warned so he wasn’t caught in the resulting blast. Once they had scaled back up, Wooley pulled a pair of micro binoculars from his belt and examined the situation as the droids approached the gate.

“General Kenobi appears to be distracting them, sir. If we time it right, we might be able to pull a distraction of our own, allowing him to escape.”

Cody rested an arm on the crouching trooper’s shoulder.

“What do you have in mind, Wooley?”

“Well, if I can tap into to an AT-RT’s systems with my comlink, I could make it seem like they were being attacked from behind. But I’ll need your long-range communicator to do so.”

Cody detached his shoulder antenna and tossed it to him. Wooley, being the tech-head of the group, took no time at all to hack into an abandoned AT-RT. He pressed a few buttons on his comm, and sure enough, the recon transport snaked out of the shadows, gunning down a few droids before they responded with their own blaster-fire. It didn’t matter though. Obi-wan was gone before they could even react. The Jedi Master leapt up next to the last four clones.

“Good work, men. Now let’s get out of here before the droids figure out what’s going on.”

He used the Force to lift the brave troopers up and jumped off with them. They ran for the jungle without a second thought, the deafening roar of an explosion erupting behind them. Cody and the other clones shouted triumphantly, but the victory was hollow. Hundreds of men had given their lives for it. But Felucia was safe. That’s what mattered.

That’s also what Cody told himself. But he couldn’t shake the image of those three clones blowing up from his head. Soon, a gunship landed to pick them up. Cody gave one final look of sorrow around the battlefield, no, graveyard, before reluctantly stepping on to the LAAT. Rex and Wolffe’s childish re-creation of their own battle sparked a certain rage in his heart. He punched the blast door as hard he could, ignoring the splitting pain in his right hand and the stunned silence that followed.

“How can you treat these battles as a game?! All of my men died, and you’re acting like you won a kriffing sabaac match? This is ridiculous! You are ridiculous!” Cody spat out. Gregor shot a worried glance at Cody. He never acted like this. But Gregor still understood.

Wolffe, to everyone’s surprise, smirked before he responded. He poked his fellow Commander’s armored chest and said, “Maybe if you’re men were better at their job, they wouldn’t all be dead.”

Before he could resume his place on the confined ship, Cody punched him in the jaw.

“Let’s see how special your men are when they’re on the frontlines, surrounded by droids with nowhere to hide!”

“Hide? My men don’t hide, Cody. Yours do. We fight. We win. You fight. You lose.”

Cody grabbed Wolffe’s neck with both of his hands and slammed against the door. He drove his knee into Wolffe’s abdomen, but was grabbed from behind by Gregor and Rex before he continue battering the Wolfpack’s commander.

“Commander! Cody! Stop!” Rex cautioned. Wolffe brushed between them and walked back over to his original spot, still smirking. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Gregor cut him off by pointing his wrist blade at Wolffe’s face.

“If you’ve got anything left to say about Cody or the 212th, I’ll give you a matching set,” he growled, gesturing at Wolffe’s scarred eye. He had heard enough about the 104th to know they had a superiority complex, but he hadn’t expected it to be this bad. He walked back over to the seething Cody and sighed. Cody pulled his helmet off and ran his hand over his scarred face.

“I’m sorry, Gregor. I shouldn’t have acted like that. Did Boil make it?” Gregor took his own helmet off and sighed again. “He’s alive, but his condition is critical. Blazer had him rushed back to the   _Negotiator_  as soon as the battle was over. There’s a few more survivors, but that’s it.”

The familiar hum of the LAAT was comforting but haunting. Comforting in the sense that, usually, the battle was over when it was to be heard. Haunting, because it meant you left behind so many men.

” _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,_ my brothers,” Cody chanted. He had a list of the names in his personal quarters, and he recited each one of them before he slept every night. And the list just got longer and longer. Gregor grabbed Cody’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

”It’s alright, _ner vod._ As long as we remember them, they’ll never really be gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. In case you were wondering, the 212th didn’t actually play a part in the second battle of Felucia. But here they are anyway.
> 
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum = "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal"


End file.
